


Got lucky

by lovelyjug



Series: Bughead Oneshots [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hard of Hearing Jughead Jones, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Protective Betty Cooper, Whump, Worried Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjug/pseuds/lovelyjug
Summary: Jughead Jones is always alone, that is until Betty Cooper realises how much she loves him.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones
Series: Bughead Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901134
Kudos: 18





	Got lucky

Narrator's PoV

Jughead sat alone once again, head buried in book, In Cold Blood to be precise, quietly skimming the pages. He barely spoke anymore, he knew how but why speak when you have no one to speak to? 

His bestfriend Archie joined the football team. He knew the Jock's bullied him so why did Archie befriend them? Jughead watched his kind hearted friend turn into a heartless jock. He stood and watched when his newly made friends thought it would be fun to taunt the 'weird' kid. Did nothing when they took his aids and started beating him under the bleachers. Archie Andrews just stood there and watched.

Archie was his only real friend since he went deaf when he was 13 and it hurt seeing him so distant. He pushed everyone else away including Betty Cooper.

So Jughead sat there, sandwhich on his plate, reading his favourite book, going quiet and unnoticed by the masses.

Betty Cooper, quite an observer from the day he severed ties. She never went up to him, just quietly observed, that was till one day, when she acted upon her motherly insincts, it was when she saw Jughead Jones cry.

She had been looking at him for a while now, not in a creepy way of corse, some may say it is the budding detective inside of her, ever since they stopped being friends, she has kept a close eye, making sure he as ok that was till he wasn't.

She wasn't sure if he was crying at first but as his back shook in attempt to stop himself, she knew he was crying. Nobody seemed to notice, not even when he walked out.

Curiosity taking over she followed him until she was in an empty English classroom with him.

"Hello?" Betty said, she could see the plasic aids peaking under his beanie.

She saw him jump and turn round rapidly, startled by her voice.

His eyes were red, his hair slightly disheveled and a forced smile on his face.

"Hi, Betty" He said, his voice slighlty raspy from barely using it.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I noticed you were crying in the cafateria" She stated. 

"I'm fine just a sad chapter." He smiled, tapping the cover of the book he was reading.

"Juggie, it's ok, you can tell me anything. I know it isn't that book making you upset, I've read it and it doesn't have a sad chapter." She said having using the nickname she had called him when they were younger, ' _when times were better'_ she thinks.

"It's just- I heard some people talking about me at the table behind me and it just hit a bit close to home, I guess. They think I can't hear them, even though they're shit, I still have my hearing aids. Nothing I can't handle though" He said finishing with a sad smile.

"What were they saying?" She asked curiously.

"Just things about how I probably killed Jason and.... that it was probably the reason my mother abandoned me..." He said softly.

Betty inwardly gasped, his mother left him?

"Oh Jughead, come here" Betty said opening her arms, she wasn't sure what to say but hugs always make her feel better.

His touch starved body melted into the hug, he couldn't remember the last time someone actually hugged him.

"Thankyou Betty. I really needed this" He breathed.

"Anytime Juggie" She smiled pulling away.

"I'm sorry for the way things ended between us Betty. Once I lost my hearing I started avoiding people because who wants the burden of a deaf friend. I thought it would just be easier to make the decision instead." He said as a solem tear fell down his cheek.

"We can't take back what we have done, but we can still make it right, so friends again?"

"Friends"

-2 years later-

They lay under the stars. Fingers untertwined.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He says as he tear his gaze from the sky and looks at her.

She does the same.

"You just got lucky I guess" She smirks as they fall into laughter.

Damn right, he got lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hoped you liked this work. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments. I also have 'Bughead Oneshots' and 'Nowhere to go' which is a bughead based story on Wattpad. They will all be transfered here soon!!!  
> Watpadd username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
